custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imaginary Adventures (Script)
(Barney Theme Song Starts) Kids: Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! Barney's friends are big and small; They come from lots of places. After school they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123s And how to be a friend. Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! (Barney's Imaginary Adventures title card) (After the title card the scene fades into the Clubhouse Backyard where Heather, Christine, David and Kevin are sitting on the playset and talking. The Barney doll is seen on the tire swing) Heather: So what do you guys want to do now? David: I'm not sure but I hope that the rain doesn't start again. (It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! Starts) Christine: Yeah but for right now the sun is shining and the sky is blue and there is so much that we can do! Christine (Singing): Yes, it's a perfect day for having fun. We'll run and play out in the sun Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day! All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. Heather: Play some catch, David: or climb a tree. Christine: Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. Kevin: It's a perfect day. Do as you please. All: It's a fun, fun, sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. (Instrumental Break) We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, funny; sun, sun, sunny Fun, fun, sunny day. (Song ends) (As song ends the sky turns grey and thunder starts to crash) Kevin: Uh-Oh. I don't think it's gonna be a fun, fun sunny day for much longer. Heather: Oh no! Not again! David: Let's get inside before it starts to rain. (Heather, Christine and Kevin agree and they all go inside the clubhouse. David runs to the tire swing and grabs the Barney doll as they run into the clubhouse) (Inside the clubhouse) Christine: Phew! I'm glad we made it in before the rain started. Kevin: Me too! (Thunder rolls and everyone gasps) Heather: This storm's getting worse! David: I wish it would stop. This storm is kind of scaring me. Kevin: Oh, David, don't worry. There's nothing to afraid of. Christine: Yeah the storm's out there and we're inside where we safe and sound. David: Thanks guys, but I'm still a little scared. Heather: Hey, do you guys think it would be cool if this rain was something you could eat. Christine: Like cookies? Kevin: and candy? David: and Lemondrops? Heather: and even gumdrops. Kevin: Oh what a rain that would be! (If All The Raindrops starts) (They all agree) All (Singing): If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be! (Barney comes to life) Barney: Whoa! Kids: Barney! Barney: Hi Guys! It's great to see you!